Belle
by glo stars
Summary: Black hair. White skin. Red lips. Dark horse. Sweet smile. Sharp blade. THE GANG? A rave! Guy's hot-not. Sheriff's plot? What? The day. The night ;) Corset. Step-mum. The village of Clun. Necklace. Fit guys. Disguise. Sword fights. Delights. I'm bright. And by the way the story's alright.
1. Chapter 1

She had done it. She had done it! It was outrageous, yet only fair, only what she deserved. Her mother would have wanted her to have it. Or if not her, then her brother would have been given it. But her brother was always busy, being part of the Sheriff's counsel- he had no time for such trinkets. Her mother had disapproved of stealing.

'This is not stealing', she thought 'it would have been mine anyway'.

An exquisite polished emerald, shaped like a teardrop, gleamed in the sunlight as it swung gently on a silver chain suspended from Belle's pale, delicate hands. A triumphant smile tugged at her lips and her heart beat was just beginning to reach a normal pace again, after the moment of frantic fear that came from snooping in her stepmother's chambers for the necklace. Belle stroked the smooth surface of the small, precious stone. It had been her mother's, but when her mother had died, her father had given it to a new woman- Belle's stepmother. Belle had an intense disliking for her stepmother, although her stepsister, Eve, who had also pushed her way into their household, was fairly nice. Belle disliked her stepmother because she was so different. Her stepmother was cold, strict and quite selfish, with cold eyes and a kind of cold, old beauty. She was usually civil to Belle, but never nice. Oh no, the day her stepmother was nice would be the day that king Richard would return from the Holy Land- in Belle's opinion, it was very unlikely to happen.

Suddenly, the door of her room opened, and Belle sat down suddenly, hiding the emerald necklace in the folds of her red, velvet dress.

" What are you looking so guilty about?", said Eve, inviting herself in and shutting the door behind her.

"Nothing", replied Belle innocently.

"Hmm. Anyway, I have news", said Eve.

"What?", said Belle, with a hint of monotony.

" I have found you the perfect sweetheart", said Eve excitedly, choosing to ignore Belle's clear disinterest in the matter.

"Eve, I don't need my stepsister to set me up-"

"But just wait until you see him, Belle", said Eve.

" I have plenty of suitors", said Belle matter-of-factly " Just because I'm not engaged like you are. it does not mean that I can't find my own man. I'm younger than you, anyway."

"Yes, but I know what your father will approve of. And this man will certainly live up to expectations. He's handsome, wise, gentle, strong and owns a wood business", said Eve.

" Who is it?", asked Belle, getting curious,

" His name is Luc D'artagnon ", she said "he's gorgeous", she squealed.

" I've never heard of him", said Belle.

" Yeah, well you didn't know about Robin Hood until he stole your father's carriage", teased Eve.

" Eve, that was when I was 9. I'm 18 now and when I say I haven't heard of something, that usually means that it doesn't exist or is of little importance to me", retorted Belle.

" Well I'm telling the truth. Go and see for yourself. Luc D'artagnon lives in Clun village at the Inn. It's a nice day, so why not pay him a visit?", said Eve.

" It's too hot to be walking to Clun now", said Belle in excuse.

"Well, it's your loss", said Eve, sighing in exaggerated disappointment.

Belle stood up, but froze as the emerald necklace fell from her lap to the floor with a clatter.

" Mother's necklace!", Eve gasped. She bent to pick it up, but Belle got there first and snatched it from her reach.

"But-what-how-wha", stuttered Eve.

"What?", hissed Belle "It belongs to my mother, not yours".

" You'll get into trouble-"

"They are not going to find out where the necklace went. You are not going to tell them", Belle whispered threateningly, stowing the necklace in her dress pocket.

Eve had never seen Belle quite so angry, perhaps apart from the time when Belle's father actually gave her mother the necklace, after Belle's mother had died.

" I won't say a word", said Eve, " you know I won't say anything, Belle. When have I ever gotten you into trouble? Never.", she said gently.

Belle's face softened." Sorry, I know you won't. It's just that every time I see the necklace on your mother's neck, I want to rip it off. It sounds harsh, but it's the truth. That's why I stole it."

" I understand", said Eve. "Shall we go for a walk? It's awfully hot in here? Perhaps the woods?", she suggested desperate to change the subject and eager to prove that she was willing to forget about the necklace.

" Yes", said Belle " Thank you".

A/N: Sorry it's short, but please review. You will meet Robin in the next chapter, so don't forget this little story!


	2. Chapter 2

"Ha. I can see why Robin Hood chose to live out here. It's so refreshing", said Eve.

"It's nice now, but imagine winter", said Belle, who was reclining on a fallen tree, her grey cloak folded behind her head. She sat up for a moment, rearranging the cloak to prevent the silver brooch on it from digging into her. She had put on her emerald necklace.

"I suppose winter would be dismal without a warm bed. Though the beds at Knighton Hall seem to practically absorb the moisture in the air like a sponge", said Eve.

" How do you know that _all _the beds are like that?", asked Belle mischievously." My, my you must have slept around".

Eve slapped Belle's arm lightly, both of them laughing.

" Belle, you idiot, I'm engaged! Why would I be sleeping in other people's beds? I think Nick would notice if I just hopped out of our bed and slept somewhere else", Eve laughed, referring to her soon to be husband. Technically you weren't supposed to sleep with your fiancé until you had married them, but only Eve, Nick, Belle and the maids knew about Eve and Nick's bedding arrangements, so it wasn't a scandal.

"It was but a joke. In any case, what I do is ask Lucy to hang my bed linens in front of the fire when it's cold. It dries up all the moisture", said Belle.

"You might have told me last winter, when I was freezing to death in my bed", said Eve reproachfully.

" Well, it's only common sense. If something's cold and damp you dry it out, don't you? Or were you unaware that it was possible?", teased Belle.

Eve sighed and reclined further, so that she was lying down, ignoring Belle's last comment. Her mid-length blonde hair pooled on the spring green grass and the generous sunlight brought a glorious warmth to the two maidens. Although Belle suspected Eve was no longer a maiden, as she shared a bed with Sir Nick. A slight breeze tugged at Belle's long, raven-black hair and the sun made her pale skin glow. contrasting with her dark, hazel eyes. The birds sung cheerily in the clearing and the branches swayed lazily .

" Belle, your corset is ridiculously tight. How on earth can you breathe?", said Eve, in her old step-sister manner.

"Because I have a gorgeous figure, Evangeline", said Belle cheekily.

" That, you do", came a loud, confident voice from God knows where. Eve flinched and Belle jumped to her feet, grabbing her longbow and nocking an arrow in readiness. Eve, who was no fighter, took a step closer to Belle. Silence. Suddenly, there was a creak above them and a man leapt out of the branches of a great oak and landed in front of them, grinning. Eve screamed and then hastily covered her mouth in embarrassment. Belle faltered like a startled animal, but recovered quickly. She drew the arrow back further in her bow in threat, a scowl on her fair face. The man casually brushed the leaves from his beige leggings and forest-green shirt, then straightened up to look at them, a smile on is face.

" What do you want?", said Eve with the assumption that he was, whoever he was, sure to be trouble.

" Well", he said " I want Locksley Manor and my lands back from Guy of Gisbourne, who stole them. Also I want permission to remove the Sheriff of Notting from power. Food, money and warmth is always welcome. And I-"

"- Locksley Manor?", said Belle, " Are you Robin Hood?"

" Robin of Locksley, yes", said Robin.

Belle and Eve looked at each other, and then took in Robin's appearance: He was fairly tall and thin, with brown hair and green eyes. He looked about 22 and seemed quite strong and had a magnificently crafted bow slung over his shoulder, Belle noticed. His clothes were worn, but well made, and his boots looked old and scuffed. The word 'handsome' came to mind when one looked at him.

" Why are you here then? Shouldn't you be helping the poor?", asked Eve, almost sarcastically.

" I can't be hero all the time", said Robin cockily.

" Why were you up the tree?", asked Belle suspiciously, still holding the bow with arrow drawn back.

Robin turned his attention to her, looking at her with his intense green eyes and more than a hint of amusement.

" Just enjoying the view", he said with a wink.

Belle racked her brain for anything she had said during the conversation with Eve that she wouldn't have wanted Hood to hear. Perhaps her suggestive joke about which beds at Knighton Hall Eve had slept in. Belle lowered her bow awkwardly, embarrassed at pointing an arrow at the god of archery- well, at least that's what Belle had heard. She fiddled with her bow string, suddenly nervous at meeting the Legend of Sherwood.

" And you've both recovered, who is it that I have the pleasure of meeting on this fine day?", said Robin brightly. It was clear that he used to be a noble.

" I am Lady Eve of Wareham and this is my younger step-sister, Belle of Knighton, a distant cousin of Lady Marion of Knighton", said Eve the well rehearsed way she always said it when they had to introduce themselves to someone.

Robin raised his eyebrows at the mention of Marion and looked at Belle, who suspected that he was trying to compare her to Marion. Although Marion was a favourite of the people, due to her kindliness and her father's old position as the well-liked Sheriff, Belle was not envious of her. Belle was the quieter kind and enjoyed time alone. She didn't spend her days on embroidery as Marion often did and although Marion was said to be a fairly good fighter, Belle was pretty sure she could beat her. Belle was slightly more dainty-looking than Marion and therefore Belle received plenty of suitors which was the only drawback, in Belle's opinion.

" Knighton's a nice place, plenty of room, nice people", said Robin conversationally.

" Yes it is", said Belle, distracted as Robin dropped his gaze to her chest. But his intentions were innocent- he was looking at her emerald necklace.

" You wouldn't be able to give up your necklace to a good cause?", said Robin, half rhetorically.

Belle has heard of his whole ' robbing from the rich and giving to the poor' policy, but she wanted to keep her mother's necklace, which she had taken such pains to steal from the lair of her step-mother.

" Is it optional?" asked Belle.

"Not really", said Robin with a chuckle.

"So you make conversation with us and then you rob us?", said Eve in contempt.

"I prefer not to call it robbery. It gives me a bad image- donation would be a better , everything goes to those who need it", said Robin.

"If I said no, would you fight me, an innocent woman to get the necklace?", said Belle.

" Perhaps. But if you can fight, that would mean that you aren't really that innocent at all. And judging from the bow in your hand, the light-weight sword at you belt and the dagger up your sleeve, I conclude that you are not innocent and therefore I can fight you for the necklace if you don't hand it over."

"Hmmm. I rather like my necklace", said Belle.

Robin raised his eyebrows and placed his hand on his sword belt. He wondered if she could fight.

"Just give him what he wants, Belle, and then we can be on our way", said Eve sternly.

" No, I think I'll keep it", said Belle resolutely, placing her hand on her sword hilt like Robin. Robin drew his sword lazily and inspected it, using his sleeve to clean it near the hilt as the sunlight danced on the blade. Belle tensed, but then relaxed a little, her hand still on her sword hilt. She decided to test Robin.

" Let's go", said Belle to Eve, turning her back on Robin and listening carefully. She heard him move and then suddenly he was in front of her, his sword tip a few centimetres from her stomach. a mischievous smile on his face.

"He's not going to let you until you give him the necklace", said Eve impatiently.

" Or until I fight him and win", Belle said, drawing her sword quickly and tapping Robin's sword away from her stomach. Robin smirked at her feeble move.

" You'll have to do better than that if you want to win", said Robin, smiling as usual.

" She's pretty good", warned Eve.

Robin swung his sword tentatively towards Belle's shoulder, afraid of injuring her, but his movement was met with a resounding clang, which almost knocked the sword from his hand. He stepped up his game, taking a swing at her hip, which she deflected quickly, before she took a jab at his stomach. He jumped back with easy agility, but was shocked at her use of a move that could have killed him.

" Is my life worth less than your necklace?", asked Hood over the sound of the swords, slightly angered.

"I know how good you are, so you won't get hurt", said Belle.

" That's not the point", said Robin, forcing her back with each blow. Belle managed to hold her ground for bit using less harmful, but powerful sword tricks. After a while, she began to tire and Robin could sense it. He struck her sword more vigorously and repetitively, sensing he was about to win. Belle needed to make a move if she was to win before loosing her energy. After a few more minutes of just blocking, and letting him think that she was going to give up, Belle suddenly struck Robin's sword with all her might. Robin almost dropped his sword, which gave Belle time to bring her sword to his throat and grab his sword hand's wrist.

"Do you swear to leave my necklace be?"

" You're pretty good", said Robin avoiding the question.

"Do you swear?", said Belle again.

"I swear", said Robin. He knew that he could have got the upper hand of her now, as he had a dagger at his belt which he could easily hold to her exposed stomach and do a bargain. But he sensed that the necklace was important to her and let her win.

Belle removed her sword from his neck and sheathed it. She slung her bow over her shoulder.

" Good day Hood", said Eve, congratulating her sister and linking arms with her.

" See you again", said Robin.

" I doubt it", said Belle, turning to leave with her sister.

" I don't", said Robin to himself and winking at Belle as she turned to look at him once more.

A/N Hope you enjoyed. Please review- it's the only reason I write the stories for. Thank you to my first to reviewers on my first chapter- much appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

" I'm back", announced Robin to his gang of men, emerging from the bushes.

"Brilliant", said Much, "The food's just ready", he said, handing Robin a platter with fish, spinach and half an apple on it. The rest of the gang: Alan-a-Dale, Will scarlet and John, found a seat on the leafy forest floor of their well-hidden camp. Robin sat on a moss-covered rock, crossing his legs before eating.

"Tastes nice", said Robin, "Where did you get the fish?"

"I traded a barrel of apples, which I picked from Knighton Hall's orchard. I'm sure they won't notice the difference. They have plenty to eat anyway", said Much.

"Ha, what a coincidence", said Robin, more to himself than his gang.

"What d'ya mean?", asked John, the giant of the gang.

"Well", said Robin, adjusting his belt " Today I met two maidens from Knighton Hall."

" Where Marion lives?", asked Will.

"Yes"

"Were they good lookin'?, asked Alan, with interest.

"Yeah, they-"

"Is that all you see in women? Looks?", said Much to Alan and Robin in annoyance.

John and Will laughed. It was true. Alan and Robin were always flirting with pretty women. Especially Alan.

" What did they look like?", Alan said, grinning to annoy Much further.

"Well, they were called Belle and Eve. Belle was very attractive-"

"Just as well. Wouldn't it be a bit of a blow if you called your daughter Belle and she was ugly?", joked Alan.

The gang laughed and Much looked confused.

"Why?", asked Much.

"Well Belle means 'pretty' in French, doesn't it?", explained Will, chuckling.

"Anyway, Belle had a gorgeous figure and pale skin. She had a fair face and hair like a Ravens' feathers", said Robin, throwing back his head and running his hands through his unruly brown hair in a dramatic imitation.

"Cor, she sounds like a goddess", said Alan.

"Not to mention she beat me in a sword fight", said Robin, standing up.

"I don't believe it!", exclaimed Will, his eyes wide.

"She did. I fought her for her necklace and she still has it", said Robin.

"She must have been bloody amazing", remarked John.

" She could definitely defend herself", said Robin, handing his plate to Much from habit.

"Haha, so you wooed her and then robbed her, or tried to", said Will.

"Yes", Robin smiled " and neither worked".

" I bet you got such a shock", said Much, his eyes sparkling with amusement " She must be the only woman not to faint before you in adoration, apart from Marian, and the only woman to beat you".

Robin sighed "It's true. Although I could have got the upper hand in the fight because I had a hidden knife which I could have held to her stomach- but I'm not the unsporting type."

"So you let her win?", asked Alan.

"I like to think so", said Robin chuckling.

"Could the other one fight?", asked John.

"She did most of the talking and none of the fighting. They were step-sisters and Eve was the older one. Eve is engaged, from what I heard, so hands off Alan", Robin smirked.

The day faded into the evening and the gang made their visits to the poor of Clun and Nettlestone, leaving money and supplies for the hard-working villagers. They then returned to camp.

Alan crouched and drew his tinderbox from his black shirt pocket. He teased the flame onto the small, dry twigs and leaves until the flame grew into a crackling fire. Much sat by the fire, staring into it thoughtfully. Alan did the same, while John, Will and Robin collected their bedding from inside their well-hidden cave, and arranged it by the fire.

"We sleepin' out here?", asked Alan uncertainly.

" Yes, it's a warm night and no-one will find us", replied Robin.

"K"

The outlaws settled down, comfortable as possible it was possible to be in the vast forest of Sherwood, somewhere in the middle of England.

A/N Thanks for reading it. It is imperative that you REVIEW as always. Sorry that it was very short and bland, the next chapter will be extremely exciting, I can't wait to post it!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Please enjoy- this a good one.

After two weeks of helping the poor in the usual manner, Will had gone with Robin to Nottingham to sell a few trinkets from past robberies to get more money to spend on the poor, for whom life seemed to be getting harder with every day. Taxes soared to pay for Prince John's armies and the Sheriff of Nottingham's harvest feasts.

" We hardly have riches left to help the poor", said Will, having sold the last necklace from the daylight robbery on a noble's carriage last week.

" We need to steal a little something", said Robin thoughtfully. " Perhaps another ambush on one of the Sherwood Forest carriage routes. We'll see about it."

Robin lead the way to a small thatched hovel and knocked on the door. It opened a few inches before swinging wide and revealing a good friend of Robin's-David the bow-maker.

"David!", said Robin, hugging his old friend." How are you and your sons?", asked Robin kindly.

" Stronger than ever, thank you Robin", he replied, smiling as a boy of about three years toddled over to Robin and grabbed his leg. Robin chuckled and picked the boy up gently, letting him play with the carved pendant around his neck-the symbol of his gang.

" I just needed a couple of new bow strings", said Robin. "You wouldn't have any to spare, would you?".

"Take three", said David

" Thank you, my friend", said Robin, letting down the three year old and taking the bow strings. " We must go."

" Of course", said David, letting them out." Take care".

"You too".

Will and Robin lowered their hoods and made their way out of town. They frowned as they heard the clatter of horses hooves and barely managed to get out of the way before a black stallion thundered past them, with a maiden on it with long black hair and a white dress. She was followed closely by Gisbourne, the Sheriff's right-hand man, and about 20 of the Sheriff's armed men.

As Robin and Will watched the scene from behind a stall, Robin recognised the white girl on the horse. It was Belle. Robin ran to the post where he and Will had tied up their horses and jumped on his, cutting the rope with his sword. He sheathed the sword and urged his horse after the Belle and Gisbourne, leaving Will standing, bewildered, in the market place. Robin rode out of Nottingham at full speed after them, so fast that he wasn't even recognised by the guards at the gate and rode on unchallenged. Belle galloped into the forest, Gisbourne hot on her heels. Robin didn't know where Belle was heading, but knew she would have to stick to the main forest road if she was riding at a gallop, as a horse could not gallop through the off-road, dense shrubbery and trees because that would slow Belle down. She could not afford to slow down, so she would take the main forest road. Robin happened to know a short cut that joined the main forest road further up. He took it, pushing his horse to the limit, and where the short cut joined the main road he met Belle and his horse thundered down the main road parallel with hers. Belle was slightly shocked, but when she looked across to him she recognised him and seemed to trust him.

" Get off your horse", shouted Robin over the sound of pounding hooves.

" He'll catch me!", shouted Belle.

" Trust me!", shouted Robin forcefully.

She looked at him uncertainly, but slowed her horse as he did. They jumped off their horses and Gisbourne rounded the corner of the bend in the road and saw them, so he and his men slowed their horses as well.

" Follow me!", shouted Robin.

They battled through the undergrowth, Gisbourne and his men having trouble in their heavy armour, but persevering. Robin wondered what Belle had done to result in such a chase: usually the Sheriff's men would have given up by now. Robin pulled Belle along by the wrist, searching for the perfect hiding place. As he scanned the forest, he felt panic rising in him. Where was that hollow tree that he so frequently used to hide in? Had he led Belle to her capture? Belle was just able to hold herself together while Robin stopped. Just in time, Robin spotted the hollow tree and forced Belle to her knees, showing her the entrance. He crawled in after her, arranging the leaves and brambles so that they obscured the entrance. It was quite cramped, but neither of them could care less.

They let out a sigh of relief as the last man left the area. They were covered in scratches and bruises and exhausted. They were silent for a long time.

" Thank you", said Belle, feeling very fragile.

" It's ok", said Robin comfortingly.

Her eyes glimmered with tears from the whole ordeal, but she refused to cry infront of Robin Hood. She breathed deeply and rested her head against the inside of the tree, no thoughts for what might be crawling on it.

" You can cry if you want to", said Robin, reading her mind.

" I'm not going to cry", said Belle.

" Alright", said Robin chuckling.

His eyes fell to her necklace. The same one he had tried to steal a couple of weeks ago when he had met her first. She removed it and gave it to him. He looked at it, but gave it back to her.

" Is this payment for helping you?", he asked.

"Yes", she replied shakily.

" I want something else", he said.

Belle removed her bow and gave it to him. He shook his head and gave it back. She looked at him in a despondent way and her fingers fumbled with the strings of her corset and she started to undo it as a singled tear slid down her cheek.

'I thought he was better than this', said a voice in her head.

Robin frowned before he realised what she was doing. She thought he wanted her. She thought he wanted sex.

"No!", he said loudly, startling Belle. "I would never force anyone to do that! Is that the kind of person you think I am?", said Robin, disappointed that she thought him capable of demanding such a thing from her.

" I'm sorry", she choked, more tears slipping from her green orbs.

Robin placed his hand on her cheek. "Shhh. It's ok", he said, wiping away her tears gently with his thumb.

He removed his hand and smiled. " I just wanted you to join my gang".

Belle wiped her tears away with the sleeve of her dress, determined not to cry. She looked at Robin.

" You won't want me to join your gang when you've heard why the Sheriff's men were chasing me", she said.

" Tell me", said Robin.

" A few months ago, the Sheriff's chemist devised a deadly complex poison, without antidote. My brother, Francis is on the counsel of nobles. He was not completely loyal to the Sheriff- as you know there are many people who do not agree with the Sheriff's methods", said Belle.

Robin nodded.

" Well, the Sheriff decided to use the poison on those which he deemed not completely loyal to him. He killed my brother with it."

Robins lips parted in sympathy and his eyes grew stormy with anger, but Belle continued.

" I realised what the Sheriff was doing and decided to stop it before more people died. That meant removing all traces of the poison. I burnt the recipe and I killed the chemist who knew how to make it. I'm a murderer", said Belle. She looked at Robin, waiting for his reaction. For rejection.

" Was the chemist aware that his poison was killing people?", asked Robin calmly. This was what made the difference. If the chemist did not know what his poison was being used for, then he was innocent. But if he knew what his poison was doing, then he himself was a murderer and Belle's actions were justified.

" Yes", said Belle.

" Then you are totally justified and you saved many lives", said Robin confidently. Though killing was something Robin had avoided after fighting in the Holy Land, the death of the chemist was necessary to save the lives of others. "I'm sorry about your brother."

" Yes. I miss him. I have no-one now."

" I know it is too dangerous to live with your family again because you will be caught, but can't you visit them at Knighton Hall?", suggested Robin.

" My mother died a while ago, and I do not like my step mother. Besides, I stole her necklace", said Belle with a small smile. "Well, it was my mothers, but my father gave it to my step mother. My father has drifted away from me and I doubt he'll miss me. I will only miss my step-sister. But she won't want to see me because she is firm in the belief that I am a cold-blooded murderer. That's what the Sheriff has been telling everyone. I'm in quite a mess really, aren't I?", said Belle lightly.

"In that case, you must join our gang and you'll get a better reputation. You'll be an outlaw instead", joked Robin, crawling out of their hiding place and helping her up.

" I will", she said with a smile.

Robin smiled at her and she was stunned that she was in the legendary gang. She was already wondering what everything was going to be like. Her life had changed completely.

PLEASE COMMENT-I have a good feeling about this chapter :)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Thanks you for your reviews, glad you seem to like it so far. Sorry I haven't updated in a while: GCSEs and all that :( I've actually already written about 20 more chapters on paper- it's just a matter of typing them out. Enjoy :)

After about 45 minutes of leading Belle through Sherwood Forest, Robin slowed down. He turned to her and put a finger to his lips. He leaned closer to her so that she could hear his whisper- "Let's creep up on them. We will see if they are keeping watch properly and it will test their listening skills."

Belle nodded, a smile tugging at her lips. Robin grinned and she couldn't keep the same smile from spreading onto her face as he crept forwards, sinking quietly to his knees in front of a dark-leaved rhododendron bush. It reminded her of the games of hide and seek she used to play with her brother on the woods near her home. Her old home. She was just about to see what her new one in the forest would be like. And apparently it was in a rhododendron bush. Or behind one, anyway.

Robin gestured to a hole in the dense wall of leaves which was only noticeable when you pulled back the branches obscuring it.

' Good idea', thought Belle, sinking to the ground by Robin. He held back the leaves for her, mouthing ' ladies first' and she rolled her eyes crawled through it without too much trouble, though her white dress lost some of its purity. Belle was surprised at where she came out. It was a small, sunny clearing with a dozen trees, and the tall Rhododendron bush surrounding it, meaning that the clearing was invisible to outsiders. She took this in at a glance and had barely stood up, before she was tackled to the ground and a knife pressed to her throat. The owner of the knife was handsome: blonde hair, blue eyed and muscular, with a square jaw and tanned skin.

" Alan! She's a friend!", shouted Robin, emerging from the bush.

Alan removed the knife, noticing how pretty she was. He realised he was still pinning her down and let her go.

" I'm so sorry", he said guiltily.

Meredith felt her neck and sat up. Alan stood up and offered her his hand. She ignored it and stood up on her own, slightly put off.

" Look. I'm sorry. I just thought you were an intruder", said Alan.

" Well at least you were keeping watch properly", chuckled Robin.

" Yeah", said Alan grinning.

" Now let me introduce you to Alan, Belle", said Robin sarcastically, making the gang laugh.

" This is Much, my close friend, who fought along side me in the Holy Land", said Robin, gesturing to a short, sandy-haired, friendly man, who smiled appreciatively at Robin's words.

" This is Will Scarlett, the brightest young lad you have ever met", he said- Will smiled at Robin's praise. He was young, perhaps only 18, but seemed wise and thoughtful.

" This is John. As strong as an ox, but as gentle as a lamb". The gang laughed at Robin's description and John nodded politely at Belle.

Then Robin turned to look at Belle. " And this is Belle, who fights like a man, despite her outward appearance which, I must admit, is rather dashing", said Robin lightly, winking at Belle in his 'irresistible' manner. Belle blushed.

"I'm sorry Belle, you'll have to put up with Robin and Alan flirting unashamedly with you", said Much apologetically.

" Oh come on , I haven't done anything", said Alan defensively.

" Yeah, apart from tackle me to the ground", said Belle, making them laugh.

After they stopped laughing, Robin addressed the gang. " I've asked Belle to join the team, does anyone object?"

" I don't object, but why trade this life for a life of luxury at Knighton Hall?", asked Will, curious.

" It's not of luxury", said Belle, a little more harshly than intended. She didn't want them to think that she was just a rich noble's daughter, looking for adventure. This was her life now. The Sheriff had killed her brother and she wanted to fight against him. She hated her life at Knighton with her step mother and her weak father. There she was utterly helpless, unable to help the fight for justice and destined to be the housewife of some rich noble of her father's choice. She needed them to understand that she had suffered just as they had and that she was part of the team for a reason.

" My mother died when I was six and my father never understood me properly. He married again- I despise the woman. I loved my brother, but the Sheriff killed him with a poison that his chemist invented. The Sheriff and his chemist plotted to kill others. So I killed the chemist and burned the recipe for the poison. That me an outlaw and now I am willing to help the poor", said Belle, piling her life tragedies into one and completely shocking the gang, apart from Robin who knew about her already.

" I shouldn't have made assumptions about you", said Will.

" It's ok. I'm glad you asked because I wouldn't want you to think that I didn't take this seriously- I do. I want to help."

Robin a moment Robin spoke. " It's getting late. Belle should eat- I'm guessing everyone else has already eaten?"

" Yes", said Much, as the other outlaws set out their bedding for the night near the fire, but no too close as it was a warm night. " I'll get her something".

Much went over to the gangs' food store and gave Belle two leaf parcels. Inside the parcels was flatbread, which was plain, but filling and fairly tasty. Belle thanked Much and after eating it, she settled down on the bedding that Robin had caringly laid out for her near his sleeping mat. The blankets were a bit scratchy, but Belle supposed she would get used to them- at least they were warm. Belle was the last to get in bed, apart from Alan, who was on watch. She didn't bother changing- she was too worn out.

' Besides', thought Belle, 'I'd rather change in private.' This thought lead to others. How was she to cope with being the only woman in the gang? Where would she bathe in private? The triviality of the thought brought a smile to her face. She tucked the loose blankets under her body, the way she always did, after removing her weapon quietly, so as not to disturb the sleeping outlaws. She rolled to one side and bent her knees in a loose foetal position, her hair long, black hair spread over her pillow. She closed her eyes and she felt Alan watching her. She opened her eyes and met his blue ones.

" Good night", she whispered.

Alan chuckled softly from his position against a tree." Good night", he replied quietly.

Belle smiled and closed her eyes again, pulling the blanket up to her cheek.

A/N Was it good? What do you think about Alan? Review again! :)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Sorry I've been a while updating. Hope you like it. Reviews are welcome as usual.

Belle woke up earlier than everyone else the next morning with her blankets twisted around her and leaves in her hair- certainly not what she was used to. Belle was totally disorientated. She was thirsty and saw a water skin next to Allan, who had fallen asleep, but was a little nervous about taking it. All the same, She tiptoed over to him and took the water, quenching her thirst. Just as Belle was returning it, she accidentally nudged Alan, and his knife was out in an instant. On realizing it was Belle, he put the knife away and smiled apologetically.

" Sorry", he said.

"It's OK, Sherwood is a dangerous place, and you are obviously skilled with the knife", Belle said.

" Yeah, well... you gotta be ready for anythin'", he agreed.

" I suppose I should fit the stereotype and cook breakfast", said Belle.

" We'll both do it", said Alan, stretching, then reaching for his tinder box. He lit the fire with some dry leaves and got 6 fish from the food store, handing 3 to Belle for her to cook. Sh espeared hers on sticks and suspended them over the fire. Alan copied her.

The rest of the gang began to waken at the smell of food. Much sat up and looked at Belle, then Alan. He lay back down and gazed at the sky.

" I think this is the first time I've ever seen a man cook breakfast apart from myself", said Much, looking at Alan from his lying position.

" Well I couldn't deny Belle the pleasure of my company", said Alan.

Belle muttered something that Alan didn't hear, and Much laughed. Alan winked at her provocatively, and Meredith grabbed the fish from his hands.

"You're burning them, you idiot", she said in annoyance, scraping the soot off his fish with the back of a knife that Much handed to her. She then put all the fish on separate plates. She handed one to John, who thanked her sleepily . John nudged Will awake and Will accepted the food, looking slightly uncomfortable at the presence of the new gang member.

" Shall I wake Robin up?", asked Belle.

" Yeah, just give him a poke" said Much.

Belle set down the fish by the fire and made her way over to Robin, careful not to step on people's belongings.

" Ha, he looks adorable when he's asleep", said Belle with a smile.

" Don't let him hear you say that", chuckled John.

" Yeah, we men have our boundaries", said Much " and adorable is just crossing the line", They laughed and Robin was woken. His forest green eyes blinked open and a confused look flashed across his handsome face as he found himself the center of attention.

" Wha?"

"Breakfast's ready", said Belle, getting up from his side and gesturing to the food. He smiled.

"Thanks", said Robin

"Least I can do", she replied.

" Ha, I found that out when I met you", said Robin. " Ffights like a man, she does", said Robin to the rest of the gang.

" It was just my lucky day", said Belle, referring to the sword fight she had won against him.

" What, because you met me?", asked Robin cheekily.

" For goodness sake, will you stop your unashamed flirting, Robin?", said Much. The rest of them laughed.

" Nice fish", said Robin, holding up his plate slightly.

Belle ignored him and took out her silver knife and began to whittle arrows with skill that none of them guessed she would possess. She felt as if she was earning a bit of respect.

The gang decided to find out what was going on with the Sheriff of Nottingham, as nothing suspicious had happened recently, and that in itself was suspicious. It was early in the morning. When the gang reached the outskirts of Nottingham, the gang split up.

" Alan, can you go with Belle to Knighton Hall , so that she can go and get the things she needs to live with the gang? There will most likely be guards, waiting to see if she returns to her home, so be careful. If you're caught, you'll both be hanged."

Alan swallowed and nodded.

Robin turned to Belle. " You'll just need to take some clothes and stuff like that. You might want take a bag as well if you have one at home." Belle nodded.

" Okay, we'll see you in Nottingham at the market then", said Alan.

" Yes", said Robin. " And you'll need to wear a hood or something" he said to Belle.

" I'll get changed onto something more inconspicuous when I get to Knighton Hall, provided I can get to my room without anyone catching me".

" Good", said Robin, "We'll see you later then, stay safe".

" See ya", said Alan.

Knighton Hall was surprising free of guards. The Sheriff seemed to be really inactive recently. Despite this, Belle couldn't be seen by her father, step-sister or mother, as she was no longer considered a member of their household and had no intention of explaining everything to them. The sun was shining and crickets chirped in the hedgerows, where Belle and Alan were hiding. Knighton Hall stood tall against the pale, blue sky and everything was calm. Belle shielded her eyes from the sun and looked up ti the window of her toom. She pointed to it.

" It's that one", she said.

" That's good, because you can climb onto the lower roof and then onto your window", Alan needlessly pointed out.

" Come on", she replied.

She sprinted across the open space to a water butt with Alan beside her. She climbed onto it, and then to the lower roof, the thatch tickling her knees as she crawled upwards to the window. She reached the sill of her room and jumped into it. The sunlight filtered in behind her, the dust of her absence swirling in the light. Alan climbed into the room.

"Nice room this", said Alan.

" Yeah, it was", sighed Belle mournfully. She made her way over to her wardrobe, while Alan flopped onto the bed, swearing as his sword sheath dug into his side. He adjusted it and sighed.

Belle took out 4 garments, 2 with hoods. 2 were forest green, 1 was gray and 1 was black. She also took out a black cloak with a hood. She put aside a forest green, hooded, cotton, long sleeved dress with a matching outer corset and a fairly low neckline. It had a belt for her sword and she also had a good bow and the arrows she had made. She put the other garments, along with undergarments, in a small, lightweight bag.

" Turn away while I undress", said Belle to Alan.

" Don't mind watchin'", said Alan, grinning.

Belle grabbed her bow.

" I'll shoot you", she said threateningly.

" Alright, alright", said Alan with a chuckle, standing up and looking out the window.

Belle quickly changed and shoved the tattered, white dress that she had been wearing under her bed. She tied up the lace of her outer corset and attached her sword belt, slinging her quiver of arrows over her shoulder. She grabbed her hair brush and brushed her hair quickly before adding the brush to her bag. She also sneakily added some oil for washing her hair with. She tied the wooden carving that Robin had given her round her neck. She now looked like a proper attractive outlaw, which is what she was.

"Ready", she said to Alan, who turned around.

" Wow, you don't look bad, luv", he said, amazed.

"Thanks"

At that moment, the door swung open and Eve stood there looking shocked.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Thanks for the reviews. Glad you like it. I would say this chapter's fairly short as chapters go, but there's plenty of Alan in it, which we all love. I will try to update as soon as possible.**

" B-Bell?", stuttered Eve, looking at her step sister with wide eyes.

" Eve, I have to go. I'm outlaw now. But I promise what I did was for the best", said Belle turning to leave,

" You're a murderer, Belle. You killed the Sheriff's chemist", whispered Eve in anger, " What happened to the little sister who loved me?".

" You're not my sister", spat Belle, " I loved my brother more than anyone else in the world. The chemist used his poison to kill my brother. Many more would have died if I hadn't killed that chemist".

" You cannot live with outlaws, Belle", shouted Eve, glancing at Alan.

" Watch me. I can and I will", said Belle, moving closer to Alan.

" I won't let you go", said Eve.

Belle sneered. " Ha, and you think you can stop me?"

" Guards! Guards!", screamed Eve, making Alan jump. They could hear the guards clomping up the wooden staircase.

Belle gave her bitter sister one last smirk before jumping out the window and scrambling down the thatched roof to the ground, Allan behind her.

It didn't take long to walk to Nottingham and they walked in silence, Belle still fuming over past events. When they neared the entrance they raised their hoods and waited for a distraction of som kind, so that they could slip past the guards and through the gates unseen. There was no distraction.

After a moment Alan nudged Belle and tipped his head towards her. " They don't know I'm an outlaw, and they probably don't know what a chemist killer looks like, so we should be alright to just walk through", he said.

The pair lowered their hoods and walked casually as possible towards the entrance.

" Just here for market day", said Belle pleasantly to one of the guards, hiding her weapons carefully. The guard nodded while another looked at her low neckline lustfully.

Alan and Belle put their hoods back up and walked quickly into the market, where they found the gang by a fruit stand. Robin looked at Belle appreciatively.

" Looking fetching", he said.

" I try my best", replied Belle.

" Well it seems I'm naturally handsome. I don't have to try at all, you know what I mean?", flexing his muscles and puffing out his chest slightly.

Much rolled his eyes and Will made a noise to suggest he thought otherwise.

" Did you find anything out about the Sheriff?", asked Alan.

" Nothing", said Robin annoyed at the fact.

" We only saw Gisbourne talking to Marian", said John.

Robin kicked the ground moodily. " I don't know how Marian stands him, strutting around like he's the king of England", he muttered.

" We should buy some food", said Much, his mind, as usual, focused on the more important things of life.

" We have no money left", Will pointed out, scratching the back of his neck.

" Ah, that's the good thing that came of this trip", said John, " Much and I managed to swipe a few golden goblets from then castle kitchens while you were spying on Gisbourne".

Much produced the goblets.

" They should earn a good few pieces", said Alan in approval.

Much bought the food, while the gang chatted, and returned to the group.

" I saw Gisbourne- we need to move on", said Much.

" Yeah, this heat's killing me", said John, melting in his leather jacket which he rarely took off.

" We'll go back to camp", said Robin, untying the top of his already low-necked shirt, but putting his hood up for anonymity.

When they arrived back at camp, Robin lay under a tree to rest.

" Where do you wash?", Belle asked Alan.

" We don't." This earned a look of disgust from Belle, causing Alan to chuckle.

" I'm kiddin'. We do. I'll show you where."

Alan grabbed two white rags from the store. He lead Belle out of the clearing, through the bush and down a wooded, rocky slope. There was the rushing sound of a water fall and Alan lead her towards it.

A small waterfall cascaded over a large rock into a small, clear pool. The pool was surrounded by rocks, which made it feel more private. Alan handed Belle a towel and hung his on a branch of a tree beside the pool. He walked up to the waters edge and took off his boots and socks. He dipped his foot in and grinned at Belle.

" It's good", he said.

He removed his sword belt, quiver and bow and left them at the water's edge. He rolled up his trousers to the knee and waded in, shutting his eyes in bliss.

"Come in, it's cool"

He watched Belle as she discarded her weapons and tucked her dress upwards into her belt, shortening it considerably, and removed her shoes. Belle walked up to the pool and sat at the edge, dangling her legs in the refreshing water and sighing.

" It's lovely", she said.

Alan removed his top and threw it onto the grass. He walked closer to the waterfall and let the water completely shower him. Belle thought how attractive he looked: the water droplets gleaming on his tanned, muscular body, his blonde hair with copper streaks that was swept in a soft arc over his face and his sparkling blue eyes. Belle felt her stomach flutter as he climbed out of the pool and sat next to her, smiling.

" I need to try that", said Belle. She got up and waded to the waterfall and walked into it, regardless of her clothing. The water rushed over her and went through her dress, wetting her all over. Her hair, corset and dress were soaked. She tilted back her head and let the water run down her high cheekbones, over her jaw and down her neck. Then she held out her arms to catch the water. Alan watched her dramatic moment of bliss and chuckled, joining her in the cascade of water. Belle opened her eyes and saw Alan. She smirked and shoved him into a particularly powerful part of the waterfall, making him screw his eyes shut and stagger backwards. On recovering, Alan lunged at Belle, missing her by an inch. He caught her second time round, grabbing her wrists and using his strength to force her into the thundering water, where the impact of the water slapped her harshly. Alan pulled her out again, grinning as a she spat out water. He still gripped her wrists.

" Alright, we're equal now", said Belle.

" Well you started it, so I get to do one more thing to you", he said.

" Ok just as long as it's no worse than what I did to you", she said.

" It won't be", said Alan, still gripping her wrists.

He stepped up to her and Belle tensed, waiting for a trick of some sort. His blue eyes were piercing. The noise of the waterfall faded out. He kissed her gently and started to snake his arm around her waist, but she pulled back dizzily. His face held a comic look of exaggerated confusion and disappointment. Belle couldn't stop herself from laughing.

" Get that soppy look off your face. Not _everyone_ wants to kiss you, you know", laughed Belle, her lips tingling. He'd probably never been rejected before, and that's saying something as he's probably kissed loads of people: he was a bit of a lady's man.

" Most people do, and I thought you might be one of them", said Alan, shrugging. He frowned. " Why didn't you want to kiss me?".

" I-I I don't know really", said Belle, blushing. She actually really wanted to kiss him. She just panicked. " I guess you took me by surprise", said Belle.

" Well now you're over the surprise", said Alan, " you won't mind kissing me."

**A/N Did you like it? Review!**


End file.
